Poké Rangers Johto The Movie: Neo Access
by Psyduck Ranger
Summary: The four remaining Poké Rangers have lost their powers! Now, along with their old friend Rei, they must find the hidden Neo Zords, to power up their new morphers, the Neo Phones, in order to take down the force that destroyed their powers, Team Rocket!
1. Rocket's Return

A/N: Woo-hoo! We're onto my first movie! Welcome back, loyal readers, and to any new readers, welcome! But don't get to excited, this is more or less just a prologue…

Chapter 1; Rocket's Return

90 years ago, in 2016, Team Rocket had returned, having been disbanded some years ago, and were attempting once again to conquer the world using Pokémon. But the Poké Rangers foiled their evil plans. But Giovanni wasn't about to give up; he put out a retreat signal, calling all Rockets back to headquarters, and the Rangers forced them into cryogenic suspension, not realising that someday they would accidentally be awoken…

Back in 2106, the four remaining Johto Poké Rangers were still fighting strong, protecting the world from all the criminals. Their friends, Rei, Whitney, and Miborg were all helping them from their base, the Sanctuary, and Donny and Carl, once the resident bullies were hadn't changed much. The Johto Rangers had no idea that a new evil force was arising, with power rivalling that of their old enemy, Nyura the Ice Queen.

One day, a perfectly ordinary day, the Rangers were helping out at the Sanctuary, when, as usual, the danger alarm went off, causing the entire sphere to flash red.

"They're here in the forest, but I cant figure out what they it is or why it set the danger alarm off. You guys had better check it out," Whitney told the Rangers.

"You got it. Ready?" Kris, the white Ranger asked his teammates, raising his left arm.

"Ready!" they replied raising theirs.

"Morph, I choose you!" they cried. Each Ranger was surrounded by their individual elements, before emerging in their armoured suits.

The Rangers flew out, Kris using his Wing Blades and the other three using their Hover Boards, heading towards where the alert had come from.

Suddenly, they were all blasted off, and sent crashing into a pitfall.

"Ow! Kurtis, can you get your foot off of my face!" Greg, the blue Ranger cried.

"Only if you can get your face off of my foot!" Kurtis, the green Ranger argued, but they stopped when they heard laughing above.

"Prepare for trouble, Johto Rangers!"

"Make it double, the world's in danger!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" a woman cried, as she came into view. She had long red hair, and fairly revealing clothes, with a large red "R" on the top.

"James!" a man cried, also coming into view. He had short blue hair, and clothes that almost completely covered him. He also had the large red "R".

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" a talking Meowth said, appearing from nowhere, and he continued to say "Team Rockets back, and we're badder dan ever!"

A/N: What an unexpected twist! After what I've been talking about for months, mentioning Team Rocket at the beginning, and putting that last part almost word for word in The Poké Rangers Johto 51st Episode Spectacular, who would have guessed that Jessie, James and Meowth would appear? Unlike in the series, I'm not going to give away chapter titles at the end, because I think of them based on what I've written, and because this is a movie, each chapter will be of completely random length, they could be really short like that there, or they could be the same length as a normal chapter. I wont be having characters replying to this, although I might have quizzes with same chapters. See ya!


	2. Morph Return

A/N: Two chapters in a row with the word return in the title. How about that…

Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot this completely back in Johto… I don't own either Power Rangers or Pokémon, and I am in no way affiliated with them.

Chapter 2; Morph Return

"Hold on, Team Rocket! But you guys broke up, years ago!" Anna, the pink Ranger cried.

"Yes, but now we're back, here to take over the world!" James told them.

"But if you're bad guys why did you just say that you "protect the world from devastation?" Greg asked.

"Oh gimme a break, you guys are woise dan de twoips!" Meowth cried.

"It doesn't matter anyway, our assignment is to remove the Poké Rangers, so nobody will get in our way! Go, Seviper!" Jessie cried, tossing a pokéball, and several other Team Rocket members behind her called out their pokémon, including James summoning his Cacnea.

"You expect us to fight your pokémon!" Kris cried in disgust.

"No, we've researched you, we expect you to sit back and take a beating! Seviper, Poison Tail!" Jessie cried, and her pokémon slashed at Kris.

"Kris!" Anna cried, helping the white Ranger up, as Team Rocket laughed.

"If you're not going to fight back then this will be easy! Cacnea, Pin Needle!" James cried, and his pokémon attacked as commanded.

"Come on, guys! It looks like we have no choice! But go easy!" Kris said.

"Ok… Psychic Shooter!"

"Wave Blade!"

"Vine Whip!"

"Dragon Rage!" Kris called, and he struck down a Raticate.

All four Rangers continued to attack the pokémon, easily taking them down, but the Rockets kept tossing more and more pokéballs.

"I know how we can end this! Wobbufet, go!" Jessie cried, calling forth the patient pokémon.

"Wobbufet, use Mirror Coat!" she yelled, as all four Rangers attacked her pokémon, and all four attacks were sent back to the attack, causing them to demorph.

"Now Cacnea, Needle Arm!" James ordered, and his pokémon attacked all four morphers.

As the pokémon made contact with each morpher, they emitted balls of light. Jessie, James, and Meowth "oo'ed" and "ah'ed" as each ball of light floated up to be level with their faces, before vanishing.

"Everyone, recall your pokémon! We've done our job!" Jessie said spitefully, and all the pokémon were recalled, before all of the Team Rocket members flew off using jetpacks, save for Jessie, James and Meowth, who jumped into a Meowth shaped hot air balloon, laughing as they flew off.

"Come on guys, we have to go after them! Ready?" Kris asked.

"Ready!"

"Morph, I choose you!" they cried, tapping their morphers, but nothing happened. They continued frantically tapping their morphers, as Team Rocket escaped; successful in bringing down the Johto Poké Rangers.

A/N: Dun-dun-dun! Who'd've thought that those three would be the ones to bring down the Poké Rangers, apart from those who read the summary? See ya!


	3. Just A Cell Phone

A/N: Well, third chapter in one day, I really don't have anything to say…

Chapter 3; Just A Cell Phone

"Guys, what's going on? Why aren't our morphers working!" Greg asked in panic.

"What did they do?" Anna asked.

"This is not right!" Kurtis cried, still furiously pounding his morpher.

"Calm down guys! I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this! Let's just get back to the Sanctuary, and think things through!" Kris said, and they pressed the teleport button, but it failed.

"Now what?" Greg asked.

"Well, we can walk, cant we?" Kris asked, and they approached the outside of the Sanctuary. Moments later, Miborg teleported out, and brought them in.

"I _knew_ this would happen! I knew! They're gone! Your powers are gone! Now the world is doomed!" Miborg wailed, and Rei hit him on the arm t stop him.

"We saw the battle," Whitney explained.

"How can Team Rocket be back!" Kurtis asked.

"According to the Sanctuary's history banks some members of Team Rocket were cryogenically frozen in 2016. I'm guessing they were recently thawed, and have been recruiting, ready to take you down so they can conquer the Earth," Whitney said sadly.

"And are our powers really gone?" Greg asked, and Whitney, Miborg, and Rei nodded.

"The power that Celebi found to store inside them was removed from the morphers, and now it's returned to where, and when Celebi found it, the Dragon's Den in Blackthorn City, also, in 2016," Whitney told them.

"But I would have thought the morphers would be strong enough to withstand a Needle Arm attack," Anna said.

"They were, but the protection left with Celebi, he'd been pouring in a slight amount of his to protect them, and it didn't help when Eddie and Sabrina took their morphers back with them," Miborg said.

"So what now?" Kris asked.

"I'm glad you asked Kris," Whitney said, and for some reason she became excited. She nodded at Miborg, who teleported away somewhere.

"When I joined the team, I had a thought; what if the morphers were destroyed? So, over the past few weeks, Miborg and I have been working on something for this very occasion," she said, and Miborg teleported back in, holding a case, which he opened.

"Behold the Neo Phones," Whitney said dramatically, and all five teens looked in. Inside there were five gold cell phones.

"Wait, do you mean that these are new morphers?" Kurtis asked excitedly.

"Unfortunately, no. They're just a cell phones. But, they have the potential to become morphers!" Whitney said, and Miborg activated the danger orb. A hologram of five Zords came up; an Arcanine, an Octillery, a Sunflora, a Togetic, and a Manectric.

"These are five of the Neo Zords, biological Zords that have been hidden around the globe. These Zords are far more powerful than the Johto and Eon Zords, and are able to power the Neo Phones, allowing you to use them to morph," Miborg told them.

"So basically, you want us to travel the world looking five living gigantic robots in order to stop an villain that was born over 100 years ago?" Greg asked.

"Pretty much," Whitney said.

"Well ok, I've done stranger things."

"Once you've got the Zords, you'll morph by calling out "Neo Access!" then punching in the right code on your Neo Phones. Kris, you're going to search for the Arcanine Zord, and you'll morph by punching in "0-0-1"," Whitney said, and Kris took the first Neo Phone. "Greg, you'll still be blue, going for the Octillery Zord. Your number is "0-0-2"," she continued, and Greg took his new morpher.

"Kurtis, you're still the green Ranger, and yours will be the Sunflora Zord," she said, and Kurtis took his Phone, "And Anna, you'll still be the pink Ranger, only with a Normal type Zord rather than Psychic. You'll be searching for the Togetic Zord," Whitney told her, and Anna took the fourth Neo Phone.

"Rei, you've been pretty quiet, is something wrong?" Whitney asked.

"There are five Neo Zords. Five Neo Phones," she said, but before she could ask why, Whitney had the case in front of her.

"That's right. Rei, we want _you_ to become the new yellow Ranger, and command the Manectric Zord. Will you?" Whitney asked, and Rei didn't hesitate.

"Of course. My only worry is that I wont live up to Sabrina's legacy," she said.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Your morphing number will be "0-0-5"," Whitney told her.

"Now, I'm going to teleport you all to as close to each of the Zords as I can, and I'm sure Team Rocket will try to interfere with you, so I'm afraid I wont be able to teleport you back," Miborg told them.

"Don't worry about it, Miborg, we'll be fine," Anna said.

"Teleport!" Miborg cried, and the five Rangers-to-be vanished.

Meanwhile, in the abandoned underground tunnel beneath Goldenrod City…

Giovanni, the infamous leader of Team Rocket, was sat in a high-back chair, facing the wall, stroking his favourite Persian, whilst speaking to his best (and now only) science officer.

"How long until we'll be able to leave?" he asked.

"Not long now, the gateway is almost cleared, we should be able to leave as soon as we have news of the Poké Rangers destruction," Dr. Nanba told him.

"Excellent," Giovanni said, as the door was pushed open, and a guard entered.

"Sir, Jessie, James and Meowth are here to see you!" he reported.

"Send them in," Giovanni said, and the trio entered.

"Well?"

"Mission accomplished, sir," Jessie said, saluting, and Giovanni span round.

"Well well, I'm impressed! This is the first time you've successfully completed a mission. Perhaps I should have promoted you a long time ago – but back then I had a choice," Giovanni said, adding the last part quietly and resentfully.

"We're ready to leave as soon as you're ready, Giovanni," Dr. Nanba told him.

A/N: I have a quiz for you, although it will only be for a storyline now, as all of the Dino Force Rangers have been taken. Anna and Rei are the first siblings to both be Poké Rangers. Not including the Alien Rangers, who were the first Power Ranger siblings? See ya!


	4. The Sacrifices

A/N: Yankee Fan 2was the first to correctly guess the quiz answer, and therefore wins the prize of Poké Rangers Neo storyline.

Chapter 4(or should I say page 4); The Sacrifices

"Oh dear. Do you think they'll be ok?" Miborg asked.

"I know they will. They've never let us down before. Hey, I've gotta go, I'm having interviews for a new manager at Golden Youths, helping out here is really eating up my time. I'll be back later, ok?" Whitney asked, and Miborg teleported to the alley beside the youth club.

"Hey, Donny, you can head out early today, I'll take over," Whitney told her employee as she entered the building.

"What's the catch? You never spend more than half an hour here!" Donny said.

"There's no catch, just go out and enjoy the day!" Whitney said, and both he and Carl ran out screaming like maniacs.

"Time off! Sweet!" Donny cried once he'd exited.

"Wait, she might not be paying you for this! You need money to give to me!" Carl cried, and the teens were about to turn around to go back and complain, when the ground beneath them sank down several feet, before opening up. Both teens ran to the edge, but couldn't climb up the edge, so they eventually fell onto a slick, black aircraft.

"What was that?" Giovanni asked inside, and Jessie and James went out to check.

On the roof, Donny and Carl were sat panicking.

"What's going on?" Donny asked.

"We must've died, and this is the ship that takes us up to heaven!" Carl cried.

"Well at least I am going to heaven!" Donny cried, looking up at the sky.

Suddenly, they heard a sound like an automatic door opening, and the spun round to see Jessie and James stood there.

"Hey! What are you doing there!" James asked angrily.

"Going to heaven," Carl told them. The two Team Rocket members grabbed the teens and pulled them inside the ship.

"Sir, we found these two teenagers snooping around on top of the ship!" Jessie reported.

"Excellent. We'll be able to use them in the sacrifice! That's two less Grunts we'll need," Giovanni said, a slight smile forming, and the ship took off.

"Sacrifice!" Donny cried, turning to Carl.

"Well, it's an indirect route to heaven!" Carl told him.

A/N: I cant believe how much trouble I had writing this. And for what? This is pretty pathetic. I guess I just wanted to include Donny and Carl in the story, so… I'm sure now you can see some similarities to the Turbo movie unfolding, the bumbling duo getting captured with the initial intent to sacrifice them, to summon an evil force, and the four old Rangers gaining new powers, along with one new one, although this new one is likable in my opinion. I'd make this longer, but then I'd be cutting into main story, and I really don't want to do that with this… Next up, the quest for the Neo Zords begins! See ya!


	5. Kris' Journey

A/N: Well what do you expect me to say? Fifth chapter in one day…

Chapter 5; Kris' Journey

Kris landed with a thump, not recognising where he was, until he saw a crooked wooden signpost that read "Kindle Road".

"Kindle Road, huh? Figures," he said to himself, and he began walking down the road.

"Now, if I was a giant mechanical living Arcanine, where would I hide in such a secluded area?" he asked himself. He knocked along the edge of the mountain, hoping to find a hollow spot, and, after some time of searching, he did. He called out all six of his pokémon, and had them help him dig through. He burst in, but it turned out to be the Ember Spa.

"Oh! Um – sorry about that – long story – have any of you seen a great big robot Arcanine around here?" he asked, and everyone inside shook their heads, all with looks of fright on their faces. He slowly backed out, and had his pokémon help him replace the rocks in the hole in the cave wall.

"Ok, return guys," he said in a dejected tone. With only his Dragonite remaining out of its pokéball, he raised the orb to return it, until he heard yells coming from behind him, up another mountain.

"Come on, you stupid little piece of clay, give up, and tell us where the Arcanine Zord is!" one of them cried. He, and all others he was with were wearing Team Rocket uniforms, and had several Ratata and Zubat out attacking a single Geodude. Suddenly, Kris swooped up on his Dragonite, and grabbed the poor pokémon out of harms way.

"What the – hey you, put that pokémon down!" one of them yelled.

"Oh right, like I'm really going to listen to a Rocket!" Kris spat, and all of the Grunts were surprised to learn that Kris knew who they were.

"Who are you?" one asked angrily.

"I'm the guy flying on a Dragonite while you're down there with Zubat and Ratata!" Kris yelled.

"Come on. We'll find it without that stupid rock," another member said, and they recalled their pokémon as they left. Dragonite flew back down to the ground, and Kris dropped the Geodude.

"There you go, buddy," Kris said, "Hey, you look a little hungry. D'you want some berries?" Kris asked, pulling a handful of berries from his pocket. The Geodude sniffed at them for a moment, before gobbling them all up.

"I always keep some with me, just in case! Say, did those guys say you know where the Arcanine Zord is?" Kris asked eagerly, and the rock pokémon didn't answer as it was still eating, but from the look it was giving him, Kris knew it did.

"D'you think you could show me where it is?" he asked. Geodude considered him for a moment.

"Dude…Geo!" it said, and began hoping away from him, so Kris and his Dragonite followed it. They walked for hours, climbing higher and further along the mountain, until eventually they came to a small cave.

"In here?" Kris asked, sticking his head inside. It was pitch-black.

"Geo," the pokémon told him, nodding.

"Well I don't think what I'm looking for would fit inside here, it looks pretty small…" Kris said, but as he stepped inside, several rocks fell from the cave ceiling fell down, flooding it with light, and he saw that it was huge. And there was the Arcanine Zord, in all its glory – although it was currently sleeping.

However, either due to the sudden amount of light, or the heavy rocks that had just hit its head, the Neo Zord awoke, and roared, firing a Flamethrower directly at Kris, who, along with both pokémon screamed.

A/N: Ooh, a cliffhanger, and the first Neo Zord! What will happen? Will Kris tame it? Well you're going to have to wait a couple of chapters to find out, because we're moving on to Rei next! See ya!


	6. Rei's First Adventure

A/N: It shouldn't be long before I'm updating a little less regularly. I've just had a full day with nothing I need to do (God bless summer holidays!) so I've just been updating like mad, however I've got a couple of busy days coming, so there'll likely be only one or two chapters each day, until we get to the new season, which will run regularly.

Chapter 6; Rei's first adventure

Rei was teleported to the Safari Zone, although she didn't recognise where she was until two workers began chasing after her for not having paid the entrance fee. She shortly managed to lose them.

"Great, I get the illegal one!" she said to herself quietly, as the workers passed by the rock she was hiding behind. She soon got up, and began searching for the Manectric Zord.

Once she'd thought she'd searched the entire park, she was going to call Whitney and Miborg for help, until she realised she was on a hill she hadn't yet climbed. She ran to the top, and much to her relief, she saw the Manectric Zord lying in a sort of pit. However, she was less relieved when she realised one of the Safari Zone workers was sat next to it. Also, he was most unfortunately looking in her direction.

"Hey, you! What are you doing here! Didn't you see the "Keep Out" sign up there!" he asked angrily, walking as fast as he could up the hill.

"Oh – I, uh – no, I didn't – but you don't understand – I-" she said tripping over her words.

"Oh, I understand all right! You're here to hurt that giant Manectric down there, ain't 'cha!" he asked angrily, "Well, yer not gonna get yer greasy hands on it!" he cried.

"No, you don't understand! That Manectric is a Zord!" she cried.

"A what?" he asked.

"A Zord! One of the giant robots that the Poké Rangers use! You do know who the Poké Rangers are, don't you?" she asked uncertainly.

"Don't be talking to me like I'm some kinda eejit! I know who they is! So why do they need that giant Manectric, eh?" he asked suspiciously, and Rei explained the situation, only making it sound like she'd been sent by the Rangers to collect it for them, rather than being the new yellow Ranger herself.

"Right. Team Rocket… So how do I know that you's is tellin' the truth, huh?" he asked.

"Ok, how can I prove that I am a good person, and I'm not just trying to use the Manectric Zord?" Rei asked.

"Well… I think it came here because it was sick…it only cam here recently, see. If you can help me make it better, then I'll trust you with it, deal?" he asked, sticking out an extremely filthy hand, which Rei reluctantly shook.

"Deal."

However, collecting Tauros manure to rub onto the Zord was not how she expected to make the Manectric Zord any better, although it did seem to soothe it, as when it hadn't had any attention whilst they were talking it had been moaning, but now it was cooing lightly.

"Now go up to the river quick, and get some water to wash it all off," the worker said, handing Rei a bucket.

Once Rei reached the river, she stopped a moment to wash herself off as well.

"My first adventure as a Ranger, rubbing crap on a sick robot," she sighed, filling the bucket, but she heard the old man yelling, so she dropped the bucket and ran back over the hill. There she saw some people she immediately recognised as members of Team Rocket.

"Get out of here, you no-good crooks!" the man yelled, but the Rockets just laughed.

"Just surrender, old man, you don't stand a chance against us! Give up, and let us take the Manectric Zord, or we'll have to do something you'll regret," one of the Rockets said, cracking his knuckles.

"Swellow, Aerial Ace!" Rei cried, and her bird type pokémon swooped down on the rockets, scaring them back, and Rei slid down the hill.

"You want the Manectric Zord, you have to go through me!" she said fiercely, striking a fighting stance, but the Rockets just laughed.

"What are you gonna do, little girl?" one of them asked.

"I'll yell, "Raichu, Thunderbolt!"," she told them, and her electric pokémon zapped them from the top of the hill.

"You little brat!" one of them roared, breaking free, and he ran at her, grabbed her, and slammed her into the Manectric Zord.

Once she'd recovered from the pain, Rei took her Neo Phone from her pocket, as it was going crazy. It was glowing bright yellow, but on screen she could make out, first the number "905", then an image of the Manectric Zord, then the number "005" and finally a human figure.

She stared at the morpher, until the Manectric Zord behind her moved. She looked up at it, and it looked down at her, and she nodded.

"You guys are in trouble now! Manectric Zord, Thunder!" she ordered, and the Zord blasted the Rockets with an immensely powerful blast of electricity, and they were sent flying.

"Bless ma soul! You cured the Manectric Zord! Ok, I trust you're a decent person. Now go take care of Team Rocket!" the old man said, and Rei flew up to the Manectric Zords head, via her Swellow, recalled her pokémon, and stood proud.

A/N: I was going to have her morph, but I've decided to save that until the end when they all meet up again. Next up, Kurtis and Sunflora. See ya!


	7. The Unhappiness Zord

A/N: I know I said this would be Kurtis' Zord, but, truth be told, I'm still trying to think of a storyline for it yet, so this chapter is all about Anna and Togetic.

Chapter 7; The Unhappiness Zord

When Anna landed, she didn't immediately recognise where she was (although she later learned she'd been above Mt. Mortar), she didn't think it particularly mattered, as she was on top of the Togetic Zord, which had curled itself up into a ball.. However, they were both in a cage that was being carried by four aircraft, all with the same red "R" they'd seen on the Team Rocket members uniforms.

"Ok, not good, looks like I'm here a little too late she said, jumping off of the Zord, who poked its head up hopefully as she landed.

"Hey there," she said, approaching it, but it moved away nervously, "Please, don't, I'm here to save you!" she said, and the Zord sat up, and Rei explained who she was, and who Team Rocket were.

"But listen, in order to get us both out of here, I'm gonna need your help, ok?" Anna asked, and the Zord chirruped happily; after her story, the Togetic Zord realised Anna was a good person, which made it happy.

"Great!" Anna cried, and she jumped up onto the Zords back, "Do you know the attack Hyper Beam?" she asked, and the Togetic Zord nodded.

"Good. Then on the count of three! One, two, THREE!" she yelled, and they blasted their way out of the cage. Of course, this drew the attention of the pilots of the aircraft.

"What! I thought you said it wouldn't fight back!" they heard one yell.

"Look, it's got help! Ok boys, you know the drill, attack!" another cried, and all the aircraft started firing lasers, causing the Togetic Zord to become frightened, and it instinctively used an attack; Teleport, and Anna held on, as they appeared above the aircraft.

"Wait a minute, you shouldn't be able to use Teleport! Or maybe it was just a really lucky Metronome! Either way, we've still got a battle on our hands! Look, they're still connected by the cage. Maybe we can use that to our advantage… Ok, dive down in front of the first one!" Anna said, and the Zord did as asked.

"I've got it!" one of the Grunts said, launching a net, which the Zord cut through easily with Magical Leaf.

"Good job, Togetic!" Anna called, and it flew away from the aircraft. The pilot angrily flew after it, dragging the others along behind it.

"Ok, Togetic, get ready! Safeguard!" Anna called, and the Zord spun round and blocked the aircraft from flying any further forward, and the other aircraft were still pulled along, crashing into the other one, and they all exploded.

"To-Gi!" the Zord cried, startled by what it had seen.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. From what I've learned about guys like them, they always come back for more. Suddenly, Anna's Neo Phone began going crazy, so she removed it from her pocket. Similar to Rei's, it was glowing bright pink, and read "904" before changing to the Togetic Zord, then to the number "004" and finally an image of a person.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Anna asked, and the Togetic Zord smiled at her, "Thank you! In that case, let's get going!" she said, and they flew off.

A/N: Next chapter wont be Kurtis either, as I still need a mini plot for him, so it'll be Greg. See ya!


	8. King Neptuna

A/N: Please excuse the terrible and irrelevant pun title.

Chapter 8; King Neptuna

Greg landed six feet above the ocean, and fell into it. Before he could even contact the Sanctuary, Miborg teleported a wet suit onto him.

"Looks like I'm going down," he thought to himself. However, just as he was about to dive, he got caught in a whirlpool!

He cried out as he spun round, and was eventually pulled under the water. He soon washed up on one of the Whirl Islands, unconscious, and an Octillery turned up on shore and dragged him back into the ocean.

The Octillery pulled him through a huge crowd of water type pokémon, to the Octillery Zord. It was lying back on some huge coral, with a coral crown on its head. When Greg woke up, he saw the water pokémon bowing to the Zord.

"What in the world-?" Greg asked, looking around, "Weird. I guess they worship it or something," Greg said to himself, before the Octillery Zord grabbed him with one of its tentacles, about to swallow the Ranger (who screamed like a little girl), until the Zord was distracted by the sound of a muffled explosion. It dropped Greg, and waved its tentacle, and several of the pokémon swam in the direction it indicated.

"What is going on?" Greg asked himself, but he was answered moments later.

A huge submarine was moving towards them, with the Team Rocket logo on the side. In a tank visible in it were the pokémon the Octillery Zord had just sent after the explosion.

The water pokémon scattered as it approached, but Team Rocket sent nets out, and reeled them in. The Octillery Zord became frightened as all of its "servants" were captured.

"I get it! You're the King of those pokémon, and they do everything for you! But now that they've all been captured, you're scared, because you don't have to fight, right?" Greg asked, although all that came out were bubbles, but that was enough to attract the Zords attention.

"Well now you're gonna have to start fighting for yourself! Come on!" Greg said, and he swam behind the Zord, trying to push it forwards, but to no avail; in the end Greg gave up.

"Fine I'll fight them myself! Croconaw, Chinchou, I choose you!" Greg called, fumbling with his wet suit to get his pokéballs, but he eventually succeeded.

"Chinchou, Take Down, Croconaw, Dragon Claw!" he cried, and the two pokémon swam forward, attacking the sub before the Rockets had even seen him, and they caused a major dent in the side of the sub. Inside, the Rockets easily notice, and they launch a net at them, and capture the two pokémon.

"Oh no you don't!" Greg cried angrily, but a moment later, he'd captured too, and both he and his pokémon were stuffed in the crowded tank with the others.

"Octillery Zord! You've got to help!" Greg cried, but there was no way it could hear him; the fact that they were underwater, and Greg was wearing breathing apparatus was enough, but the tank would have muffled it anyway. Still, the expression of the Zord became angry, and it removed the crown.

"All right! Go get 'em!" Greg called, and the Zord grabbed the sub with its tentacles, and ripped the tank clean off, freeing Greg and the pokémon were freed (by this point Greg had returned his pokémon to their pokéballs).

"Finish them off!" Greg called, swimming onto the Octillery Zord, and it threw the sub out of the water, and came to the surface itself, in order to use a fire attack.

"Whoa, Fire Blast!" Greg said in awe, as the sub was blasted into the distance.

Greg's Neo Phone then became extremely hot, and he had to fumble to remove it from his pocket, due to his wet suit. It read, "902" then changed to an image of Octillery, then to the numbers "002" and finally to a picture of a human form.

Overhead, Greg could see a huge Team Rocket aircraft flying past, and he squinted to see where it was heading, as it flew past Cianwood Island.

"Hey, its heading to Hoenn!" he said to himself, watching it fly into the distance.

A/N: Hoenn, eh? Yes, that makes perfect sense, the climax of the Poké Rangers JOHTO movie set in HOENN… See ya!


	9. Contusion Confusion Conclusion

A/N: I've just a got a book that tells you about different text message symbols, and although its irrelevant, so I shouldn't really do it, I'm going to open each chapter with a really stupid one. Today, :- -9 means "Person who is none too pleased to be giving birth to a squirrel". If you're wondering about the title, it's a private joke that I can explain if you're interested.

Chapter 9; Contusion, Confusion, Conclusion

Kurtis landed right in the middle of the forest on route 119 (near Fortree City), and was fairly surprised to see the Sunflora lowering its foot in his direction. He rolled out of the way, and looked back, seeing two members of Team Rocket on its shoulders.

"No! It can't be working for them!" he said to himself, running forward, in front of the Zord.

"Hey! You, Team Rocket's! Get off of the Sunflora Zord!" he yelled, waving his arms to get the Zords attention.

"That's one of the guys we told you about," one of the Rockets said quietly to the Zord, and it tried to squash Kurtis flat by stamping on him.

"Whoa!" he cried, rolling out of the way again, "They must've tricked it! If only I could have gotten here sooner!" he cried, pounding the dirt. He decided to follow them on his Tropius to see what they were doing. They were headed to the desert, then one of the Rockets stopped the Zord.

"I don't see why we can't bring the boss an extra little present on the way," the Rocket said to the other, and they grinned.

"Oh, Sunflora Zord, perhaps we could stop to help these poor little pokémon, trapped here in the desert. They can't stand living here, with the constant sandstorms, so we should bring them with us so they can be happy!" he said, and the Sunflora Zord smiled, and began grabbing all the pokémon it could, not allowing any to escape.

"So that's how you've got the Sunflora Zord to go with you!" Kurtis cried suddenly, and the Rockets spun round angrily.

"You!"

You've been lying to it, pretending to be decent! Sunflora, listen to me, they're not good people, the pokémon that live here are happy, they don't want you to move them, why do you think they were running away!" Kurtis asked, and the naïve Zord looked down at the pokémon in its "hands", who were all shivering in terror.

"Sunflora?" it said uncertainly, looking down at the Rockets.

"You fool! Why are you interfering with the masterful plans of Team Rocket! Who do you think you are to meddle with us!" one of them yelled.

"I'm the green Poké Ranger!" he told them, swooping in and knocking the Rockets off of the Sunflora Zords shoulder.

"Grr, go Steelix!" one cried.

"Go, Flygon!" the other called, both tossing pokéballs to reveal two powerful pokémon.

"Go, Tropius, Razor Leaf!" Kurtis yelled, and both the other pokémon were hit by the attack, but it did little damage to either of them.

"Then lets try a more powerful attack! Tropius, Solar Beam!" Kurtis cried, and his pokémon began absorbing sunlight.

"And whilst you're waiting for that, we'll attack! Dragonbreath!" the Steelix-user called.

"Flamethrower!" the other Rocket cried, and the two blasts combined into one huge jet.

"Let's even up the score! Go, Grovyle, Leaf Blade on Flygon!" Kurtis called, tossing another pokéball, and whilst the attack did subdue the Flygon, and the Flamethrower, there was nothing to stop the Dragonbreath…

Except the Sunflora Zord, which jumped in to block Kurtis pokémon from the attack.

"All right Sunflora! Glad to see you're back on the winning team!" Kurtis called.

"No! You traitor! Flygon, help out with Fire Blast!" the Rocket yelled, but Kurtis' Grovyle stopped the attack.

Kurtis flew Tropius from out behind the Sunflora Zord, and had it fire the Solar Beam, sending the Steelix flying into the Flygon and the two Rockets.

"Care to do the honours?" Kurtis asked, and the Sunflora Zord picked them all up, and threw them into the air.

"Thanks, Sunflora," Kurtis said, and a moment later his Neo Phone began going crazy, so he took it out of his pocket. Similarly to the others, it read "903" followed by the Sunflora Zord, then "003" and a human figure.

A moment later he received a call from the Sanctuary.

"Kurtis, I've just had a call from Greg, he said he saw a Team Rocket jet heading to Hoenn, have you seen anything?" Miborg asked.

"Well I just saw a couple of goons, but nothing like – wait, there it goes!" he cried, as the aircraft he assumed Miborg was talking about flew overhead, heading to Mt. Chimney.

A/N: That took me so long to come up with…I hope it's worth it. So, next chapter we finally find out what's happened to Kris! Ooh, isn't it just so exciting? See ya!


	10. Kris' Battle

A/N: This chapters silly text is OOOO: meaning "pig-nosed –Marge Simpson- vampire". The scary thing is I can see all of the parts of that…

Chapter 10; Kris' Battle

Kris pulled Geodude onto Dragonite just in time, and flew into the cave.

"Dude!" the small pokémon cried, pointing frantically at the exit.

"You can go, but I've got to stay, I need to that Zord!" Kris told it, flying up to the hole in the ceiling, but the pokémon wouldn't get off.

"Ok, your choice," Kris said, swooping back down, narrowly avoiding a Slash attack.

"Dragonite, try for a Seismic Toss!" Kris cried, and the dragon flew down, avoiding multiple Stomps, and grabbed the Zords leg. He slowly managed to lift it up, and throw it into the roof, causing it to completely cave in.

"Dragonite, Hyper Beam!" Kris called, and his pokémon blasted the rubble off.

"Look, over there, it's the Arcanine Zord, call the jets!" he heard someone cry, and a moment later he Kris saw an aircraft fly over, and launch hooks, grabbing the Arcanine Zord, and pulling it out through the hole. A minute or so later, three more jets arrived to help carry it, launching their own hooks.

"No! Team Rocket!" he cried, jumping back onto his pokémon.

"Let's go!" he said, and they flew after the jets, with the little rock pokémon just hanging on to Dragonite's tail.

"Dragonite, cut through those ropes using Steel wing!" Kris called, and he managed to cut the Zord free, and it ripped the hooks off.

"Sir, we've lost the Zord!" one of the Grunts said to the pilot in one of the aircraft.

"WHAT!" he cried, running to the window, "Attack that kid!" he ordered, and Kris found multiple missiles headed his way.

Kris flinched and closed his eyes, unsure of what to do, but he opened them as he heard a sort of puff sound.

"What-?" he said, and saw that the Arcanine Zord had raised its paw and destroyed the missiles, and it was now glaring at the aircraft.

"All right Arcanine! Looks like you're finally on my side, huh?" Kris asked, smiling, but the Zord turned back to him, and blasted him with a Heat Wave.

"Ow," he said lamely after it had passed, "Great, he _still _wants to battle us, even though we have a bigger foe!" Kris cried, not noticing that Geodude had begun glowing, until his pokémon nudged him.

"Huh? Geodude! Are you evolving?" he asked the pokémon, and it answered by emerging as a Graveler.

It leapt off of Dragonite, and onto the first aircraft that arrived. It cried its name out, as it used Selfdestruct.

"NO!" Kris cried, as both the aircraft and the pokémon fell to the ground. Avoiding both the Zords fire attacks, and the aircrafts missiles, Kris flew Dragonite down to find the pokémon amongst the wreckage.

"Graveler!" he cried repeatedly, shifting multiple sheets of metal, until at last he found it, severely hurt.

"It doesn't feel right to capture you without a real battle…" Kris said, pulling the Heavy Ball Anna had given him for his birthday from his pocket, "but something tells me you wont mind," he finished, tossing it onto the pokémon's body, then picking it back up.

He looked back up at the battle still raging between the three remaining aircraft and the Arcanine Zord.

"Ok Dragonite, let's go," Kris said, getting back onto his pokémon. They flew back up to the battle, and the Arcanine Zord turned to him, about to attack.

"Wait, Arcanine, the only way you'll beat Team Rocket is with my help! Battling me as well will only wear you down, and then they'll capture you, because they wont be worn down! What do you say?" Kris asked, and the Arcanine stared him down for a moment, but without changing its expression, or moving at all, Kris knew that it agreed. He flew over, and jumped onto it, and returned his Dragonite, after thanking it for a great job.

"Ok then, use your Extremespeed to confuse them!" Kris called, and the Zord did as asked, disappearing from the Rockets view, before slamming one down to the ground.

"There! Attack!" one of the Rockets yelled, blasting missiles in their direction.

"Agility!" Kris called, and the Arcanine Zord ran behind the aircraft, but due to them only just being missed by the missiles, which then hit some rocks behind them, the Rockets thought they'd hit.

"Fire Blast!" Kris cried, striking down the third aircraft.

"Odour Sleuth!" he called, and the Rockets launched some rockets, but not bothering to aim, so they all missed.

"Easy! Let's finish this with Flame Wheel!" Kris yelled, and the Zord surrounded itself in flames, except for where Kris was stood, and slammed the last aircraft out of the sky.

"Go team!" Kris cried, punching the air, and he got his Neo Phone out of his pocket to see the screen similar to how the others had been ("901", Arcanine, "001", human figure), before he received a call from Miborg.

"Kris, have you retrieved the Arcanine Zord yet?" he asked.

"Sure have," he said, bending down to pat it.

"Oh good, the others all called and told me they had done about half an hour ago," Miborg told him, and he collapsed, "Anyway, we've tracked down Giovanni, Team Rockets leader, and his top agents to Mt. Chimney, you need to get there to help the others ASAP!" Miborg told him.

"On my way, Miborg," he said, closing the Neo Phone (they were flip-phones).

* * *

Meanwhile, at the lava pit of Mt. Chimney…

Giovanni, Dr. Nanba, and his new top-team walked through a natural doorway, and looked down at the lava in the apparently dormant volcano's pit.

"Excellent. Now, let the Continent Ceremony begin!" Giovanni cried.

A/N: Is it me, or is the average number of reviews per chapter on this falling…maybe if I give another quiz for a storyline, I'll get more reviews… Giovanni just announced the "Continent Ceremony", referring to a specific pokémon. What pokémon was it (clue: that pokémon is classified as "the continent pokémon")? I'm sure you can guess what's happening next chapter, and the title of it, "Neo Access" should give you a clue! See ya!


	11. Neo Access

A/N: Thanks guys, last chapter gave me the highest amount of reviews the movie has had so far. Person was the first to correctly answer the quiz, but since he isn't registered with the site, YF2, you win by default, so you get to submit a Neo storyline. Speaking of which, since Katem92 has STILL not yet submitted her Dino Force Ranger and Neo storyline, I'm afraid I have no choice but to vacate them, and give them both to the winner of this chapters quiz. Anyone who is registered with the site may take part, including previous quiz winners. Sorry Katem92, you were way too slow. Today's stupid text message: B- apparently means "Message about/from a vampire wearing a walkman, glasses, and with a cold".

Chapter 11; Neo Access

"Bring on the sacrifices!" Giovanni called, and a long line of Rocket Grunts walked past. They all had their eyes closed so they couldn't see where they were going, but were walking quite calmly, but just in case, Giovanni had had their hands and ankles chained together.

The exceptions to the queue were Donny and Carl, who were struggling to break free, but to no avail.

"Don't worry, Donny, the Poké Rangers will save us!" Carl cried, and Giovanni snickered.

"No they wont, my friend! The Poké Rangers are history! They've been completely destroyed!" Giovanni laughed, and Jessie, James and Meowth exchanged nervous glances.

"Actually, Sir, that's not entirely true. We took care of the Poké Rangers, but not their alter-egos, so they're technically still alive," Jessie told him.

"What! Don't you morons watch movies! When you leave the alter-egos alive, they come back, ready to destroy you! I'd have thought you clowns would know about that!" Giovanni spat.

"Ha! You're in for it now!" Carl laughed, and Giovanni had one of the agents steering them in knock the duo out.

"Sir," another Grunt said, rushing up to them, "We've just had word from the Zord squads. None of them succeeded, they were all stopped a by a teenager each!" he cried, and Giovanni yelled at the trio.

"See! It's them! The Poké Rangers! They're coming!" he cried.

"Correction, they're here!" a voice Jessie, James and Meowth recognised as the ex-white Rangers, and suddenly, the five Neo Zords, with the Rangers on their shoulders appeared over the mountain, Togetic flying, and the Octillery Zord spinning round using its tentacles like propellers.

"And I thought the Megazord was bad!" Greg cried, trying not to puke.

"Is that them!" Giovanni asked, and the trio nodded, backing away from their boss.

"Then what are you waiting for! Attack!" he yelled angrily, and they all released pokémon and sent them at the Zords.

The Rangers released all of their pokémon, and they easily took care of the Grunts'.

"Ok, guys. Let's show them the power of the Neo Zords!" Rei said.

"Ready?" Kris asked, pulling his Neo Phone in front of him.

"Ready!" his new team replied.

"Neo Access!" they all called.

Rei was first to morph. She dialled "005" into her morpher, and it emitted a signal that coated Rei in glowing armour. A ghost like Manectric figure appeared over her, but it vanished with the glow. Rei's new and first Ranger suit was mainly yellow but had a diagonal white stripe going from her right shoulder to the bottom left of her torso. To the opposite the stripe was a badge that read her Ranger number, "005". She had white boots and gloves, and a yellow skirt. Her helmet resembled a Manectric's head, slightly pointed, with a blue mouthpiece, with a yellow line through her triangular, black visor. She had a black belt, with a Manectric shaped belt buckle, and her Neo Phone attached.

"Double-0 5! Discharge Ranger!" she cried, striking a pose.

Next morphing was Anna. She dialled "005", and she was also covered in glowing armour. A ghost like Togetic figure appeared above, which also vanished with the glow. Her new suit was similar to Rei's, only pink. She had the white line, a badge reading "004", white boots and gloves, and a pink skirt.

Her helmet was like a Togetic's head, crown-like, with pointed spikes, only pink rather than white, and with an untouched triangular black visor. Her belt had a Togetic belt-buckle.

"Double-0 4! Happiness Ranger!"

Kurtis typed "003", and a Sunflora figure appeared above him. His new suit was slightly different to the girls, having gold gloves, boots, and diagonal line, and no skirt. His badge said "003", and his helmet had three petal like protrusions on top, and black lines running down the side of his visor.

"Double-0 3! Sun Ranger!"

Greg punched in "002" on his Neo Phone, and he had a ghostly Octillery figure above him. Like Kurtis, he had gold rather than white, and no skirt. His badge read his number, "002", and he had an Octillery belt buckle. His helmet was like an Octillery's head, with a slightly protruding mouthpiece, and two vertical yellow dots, one on his visor.

"Double-0 2! Jet Ranger!"

Finally, Kris typed "001", and an Arcanine appeared above him. Unlike any of the others, he had a gold and white striped chest plate, and no diagonal line, but he did have a badge reading "001". He had gold gloves and boots, with white rims, and an Arcanine buckle. His helmet resembled an Arcanine, with cream coloured fur like stuff around it. Also different to the others, his visor, still black and triangular, pointed up instead of down.

"Double-0 1! Legendary Ranger!"

The new team of Rangers leapt down from their Zords, ready to battle.

"Ah! Boss, what do we do?" one of the Grunts asked, in a deep voice.

"What I pay you to do! Battle!" Giovanni ordered, and they rushed at the Rangers. The Rangers split up, all around the edge of the lava pit, knocking the Grunts into the lava, without thinking.

Giovanni looked around at all of the Rangers battling, and a smile formed on his lips.

"That's it! Yes! You pathetic pipsqueaks! Continue battling and all you'll do is summon the creature that will bring about your own demise!" he said to himself. He then turned to the Grunts in chains, pulled out a remote, and released them from their chains with it.

"Well! Get in there and battle!" he ordered, and they rushed over to help their teammates, just as Donny and Carl came to.

"See, Donny! I told you the Rangers would come to save us!" Carl said.

"Yeah, but look! They're new Rangers! And there's five again!" Donny said. They looked at each other, and cried, "Cool!" in unison, attracting Giovanni's attention.

"Oh, you've woken up," he said, and he banged their heads together, knocking them out again.

"Hiya!" Kurtis cried, knocking another into the lava, no different than any of the others, but on that one the whole mountain began shaking, and the lava bubbled massively.

"Oopsie," Kurtis squeaked.

"Now Rangers! Prepare yourselves! For you are now about to meet one of the most powerful pokémon to have ever roamed this Earth! Behold, Groudon!" he cried, and the lava pit burst open, spilling the lava all over, although it oddly didn't hurt any of them, as a huge Groudon burst out of the pit, soaked in the lava, and screeching horribly.

A/N: I'm sure you'll understand that this was the hardest chapter I've had to write for the movie yet, with the new suits and all. Today's quiz, after they'd morphed, the Rangers gave individual cries, including their new numbers. Where did the parts "Discharge", "Happiness", "Sun", "Jet", and "Legendary" come from? Remember; if you win you get a storyline, AND the Red Dino Force Ranger. See ya!


	12. Groudon Appears

A/N: Congratulations! Phoenix Espeon, you've won the quiz, meaning you get to create the Red Dino Force Ranger, and a Neo storyline! Please send them to me via PM. I expected to have another chapter between this and the last, but I can't think of enough things to write. I expect this to now have a total of thirteen chapters, which means after this there's only one more. Silly text: 5:-) is Elvis.

Chapter 12; Groudon Appears

"What! Not Groudon! Dat ting's uncontrollable! We saw it!" Meowth cried, and Giovanni sniggered.

"Those fools of Team Magma thought they could control Groudon with the red orb. Pathetic morons. If only they'd known. To control Groudon you have to give it sacrifices," he told them, then called up to Groudon, "Groudon! Hear my cry! I control you! Now destroy the Poké Rangers!"

Groudon fired a Solar Beam, enhanced by extreme rays of sunlight, directly at the Rangers. They dived, and it missed them, but they could easily feel the heat.

"How are we supposed to fight that thing!" Anna cried, still having to fight off Rocket Grunts, throwing them into the now empty lava pit.

"Isn't it obvious?" Greg asked, looking behind him, and the others turned to the Zords, who were simply growling at Groudon.

"Go, Neo Zords, attack!" Kris called, and the Zords leapt and flew forward, Arcanine hitting Groudon with a Body Slam, following up with Crunch, but Groudon managed to fight it off, and it threw the Zord into Manectric.

Octillery then launched a Hydro Pump, and Sunflora a Solar Beam, but they barely fazed Groudon.

Togetic flew forwards, sending out a Magical Leaf, but before it hit, Groudon whacked it over the side of the volcano, although the leaves still hit after, bouncing off of it.

"Now what, Einstein?" Rei asked, throwing the last of the Grunts into the pit.

"Only one thing for it!" Kurtis said.

"Neo Megazord!" Kris yelled.

Arcanine began the transformation. Its fur and tail were absorbed into its body, and the front legs folded 180 degrees, whilst the back legs folded up 90 degrees, in line with the body. The head folded in, with its face facing in at the front of the torso.

The Sunflora Zords head folded up, and its petals joined to its neck. Its feet were sucked in slightly, and it joined onto the right of the Arcanine Zord (although it was its left, with the back facing up) to form the left arm. The Octillery Zords mouth moved onto the top of its head, and the tentacles joined together to make the right arm.

The Manectric Zord's front legs folded down to connect with the underside of the torso, and the back legs connected to the tail to strengthen it. The body elongated, and folded, and the head and tail became legs, attaching to the underside of the Arcanine Zord torso.

The Togetic Zord flew down and picked up the Rangers on its head before transforming. The legs, arms and wings all folded into the torso, and the head sank down, leaving the crown around the torso. The patterns on its chest rearranged, forming eyes. The Zord connected to the folded in head of the Arcanine Zord, forming the head of the Megazord, which was now standing. The Rangers were absorbed into the head, standing at control podiums.

"Neo Megazord! Online!" they called. The Megazord struck a fighting stance, ready to battle.

"Now, Groudon, destroy them, at once!" Giovanni cried, laughing maniacally.

"The boss seems a little mad!" James squealed, as he, Jessie and Meowth held onto each other for dear life.

"I'd hate to see him when he's really mad!" Donny said, he and Carl having woken up again, and recovered from the shock of Groudon, and were now also holding each other for dear life.

"Octazooka!" Greg called, and a ball of ink fired from the Octillery Zord's cannon-like mouth, hitting Groudon square between the eyes, and it flailed about, trying to hit back.

"Needle Arm!" Kurtis called, and the petals of the Sunflora arm came forward, dealing Groudon a devastating blow.

However, as Groudon hit the ground it caused a massive Earthquake, and the Octillery arm had to fire a jet of water to keep the Megazord up.

Still on the ground, Groudon fired a powerful Hyper Beam, knocking the Megazord over the edge of the mountain, and they had to dig the petals from the Sunflora Zord into it, in order to not fall completely.

"Now, Groudon!" Giovanni called, believing the Rangers to have fallen completely, "To conquer the world!" he finished, and the pokémon picked him up, and jumped over the mountain, and Jessie, James, Meowth, Dr. Nanba, Donny and Carl all rushed over to see.

However, the Megazord spun round, and fired a laser from the cannon, hitting Groudon in the back.

"Neo Sabre!" Kris cried, and a golden hand appeared on the left (Sunflora) hand, clutching a sword. As it was no longer holding onto the mountain, the Megazord fell down, slashing Groudon, but rather than blood pouring out, it was the painless, bright orange lava, which returned to the pit. The entire body of Groudon broke down, forming more lava.

"No! No! My greatest plan! You'll pay for this, Rangers!" Giovanni cried, leaping from the remains of Groudon, to the foot of the mountain.

"All right, we did it!" Rei cried.

"Not quite, we've still got to take care of Team Rocket! You guys take the ones on top of the mountain, I'll go for Giovanni!" Kris said, leaping out of the Megazord, meeting Giovanni at the bottom, and the other Rangers returned to the top of the mountain.

"Gah! Poké Rangers! Please, please, we didn't mean ta fight ya, da boss made us do it!" Meowth cried, backing from the Rangers.

"You destroyed our powers! You helped Giovanni bring forth a creature that he could've used to destroy the planet!" Greg cried, stepping forward.

"Time to end this!" Anna cried, calling the Sanctuary on her Neo Phone, "Miborg, have you got any weapons for us?" she asked him, not taking her eyes off of the four Rockets.

"I'll send you your new Laser Sabre's now," Miborg said, and short, canister like objects appeared in their hands. They pushed a button, and something that could only be described as a purple laser blade (resembling a lightsaber from Star Wars) emerged from one end.

"No! Please, don't!" Nanba begged, but they mercilessly hit a single Rocket each, whacking them into the lava.

At the foot of the mountain, Kris had summoned his own Laser Blade, only in a gun mode, so he could fire a laser.

"Any last words?" Kris asked, preparing to fire.

"Show me no mercy, Red Ranger," Giovanni said, no fear in his voice, and Kris blasted him into the side of the mountain, knocking him unconscious.

"Miborg, bring us home," Kris said into his Neo Phone, and back in the Sanctuary, Miborg used his Teleport attack, on the Rangers, and Donny and Carl.

A/N: Only one chapter left now, just to wrap up the loose ends. What'll happen now? Who knows? Why do I always ask that when I already know the answer? I have another quiz! In Super Sentai, they had a 25th special movie, which became Forever Red in America, commemorating 10 seasons. Which Rangers appeared alongside the Gaorangers in it? I'm willing to bet you'll get this one, YF2. See ya!


	13. Jimmy The Manager

A/N: Here we are, the end of the movie. YF2 won the quiz, just like I predicted. The last silly text for the movie: (o)(o) means "I am a well-endowed female".

Chapter 13; Jimmy The Manager

Giovanni awoke, and slowly climbed the mountain, looking at the pool of lava, then up at the setting sun. For the first time, he had no underlings.

"S-Sir!" he heard someone cry, and he looked back down. He saw Jessie, James, Meowth, and Dr. Nanba crawling out of the lava. However, they were grossly disfigured – so much so they looked-

"Mutated," Giovanni said, showing no emotion or expression.

"Sir, this is not lava – this is something else! It has tremendous potential!" Nanba cried, and Giovanni bent down, and scooped up a handful. His hand instantly became purple and spiky.

"Yes! With this power, we'll be able to bring down the Poké Rangers, and then conquer the world! So beware, world! For Neo Team Rocket is here!" he yelled to the heavens, as some of the Grunts crawled out, all having transformed identically.

Meanwhile, back at golden Youths…

As the Rangers entered the Youth Centre, Donny and Carl were sat at a computer, in heated discussion.

"Hey! Hey, freaks!" Donny called over, and they reluctantly walked over.

"Have you heard about the new Poké Rangers?" Carl asked, and the Rangers faked looks of surprise.

"What new Poké Rangers?" Rei asked.

There are five again, there's a Red and Yellow Ranger, and no White Ranger, and they have new suits, and Zords, and it was really cool, they saved us from Team Rocket!" Carl told them, and Kris snorted.

"Ok, you've got to be kidding us! Team Rocket haven't been around for years!" he said.

"No, it's true, their boss tried to sacrifice us to a Groudon, but he didn't, but he still got Groudon, and they battled in their new Megazord, and-!" Donny cried, but the Rangers just snorted again.

"Yeah, whatever."

"You'll see! As soon as they have to go out and fight again! Anyway, come on, we have to finish the site," Carl said, and they turned back to the computer, as Whitney came out of the back room.

"Hey, guys," she said nervously.

"Hey, Whitney," they all mumbled.

"Donny, um – you know I've been busy – with the gym, lately?" she asked.

"Uh-huh, according to the computer, 2 more than usual, why?" Donny asked.

"Well – since I can't be here so much, I've decided to hire a manager," she told him.

"What!" Donny cried, spinning round at once, "You've never spent more than half an hour at a time here since I started working here, but that's never stopped me! Why do we need a manager?"

"Its also so he can do the books, and order more supplies, organise events, and so on," Whitney told him, just as a man came through from the back door. He had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was pretty short, and was wearing a full black suit, from his interview.

"Hey, I'm Jimmy, the new manager. You must be Donny," he said, approaching Greg with his hand outstretched. Greg pointed at Donny, so Jimmy apologised and walked over to Donny, who ignored his hand.

"Anyway, I'm giving you the day off tomorrow – with full pay," Jimmy told him, and he looked up eagerly.

"You just have to spend about half an hour getting fitted for your new uniform. It'll be your choice of colour, and hats optional," he told Donny, who sprung out of his seat at once.

"Yes Sir, Mr. Boss-guy Jimmy, Sir!" he said, saluting, "You know, Whitney, hiring a manager was the best thing you ever did for this place – next to hiring me," he continued, and the gang spent the whole evening laughing at Donny's comments, until they left that night. Jimmy stayed behind to clean up, and it was nearing midnight as he locked the youth club doors to go home, whistling the tune to the new theme song.

"Excuse me, Jimmy Martinez?" he heard a rough voice asked, and he span round to face a man in a cloak.

"Yes? Can I help you?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, you can!" the man said, spraying him with a light blue haze, and his eyes turned red. The man pulled down his hood, revealing him to be Jessie, laughing maniacally!

A/N: Yes, I'm that evil, having a cliffhanger at the end of a movie, the very thing I hated about Pirates Of The Caribbean 2. However, unlike that film you wont have to wait a year to find out what happens next, as the first chapter should be up sometime this week, and at the most after my holiday (I'll get back on the 12th). I've got yet another quiz, again based on Sentai so you really need a good source on the Internet. What was the name of the first Sentai team to be equipped with Mecha?

Coming soon: Poké Rangers Neo; Chapter 1; Giovanni Returns

See ya!


End file.
